gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Azusa Sawa
Azusa Sawa (澤 梓, Sawa Azusa) is the tank commander of the Rabbit Team and one of the supporting protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Azusa is a first year student from Ooarai Girls High School. She's also the commander of the Rabbit Team and she operates a U.S. M3 Lee. She often acts as the team's tsukkomi. Azusa comes from Katsuta, Ibaraki. Appearance Azusa is a girl with a short dark brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. Personality Azusa is well known for her caring personality she always shows to her fellow first years. She's also very determined, especially when it involves the victory, and therefore salvation, of her school, so she doesn't want to fail any of Miho's orders. Her level-headedness and seriousness (in comparison to her teammates) make her the natural choice as a tank commander, making her effectively Miho's counterpart on this team. Background Being the commander of the Rabbit Team, Azusa takes some credits in both of their most memorable feats, the takedown of the Elefant and the Jagdtiger, in the match against Kuromorimine. In the Elefant's fight, Azusa orchestrated "Operation Kelly Heroes", a plan to drive around in small alleyways in order to get behind the tank destroyer while leaving its stuck since it can't rotate in such narrow roads, which allowed Rabbit Team's M3 Lee to freely shoot at it, before Saki pointed out its weakpoint, allowing them to deal the finishing move. In the fight against the Jagdtiger, Azusa was partly responsible in keeping the M3 Lee alive, by giving Karina commands on how to maneuver correctly so the Jagdtiger's attacks can't directly deal so much damage. Finally, her determination to end the Jagdtiger right away inspired Yuuki to come up with a plan to finish it, when her team was in dire trouble and largely panicking. In the Anzio OVA, she has Rabbit Team make use of the dual gun setup on the M3 Lee to operate a makeshift auxiliary predictor. Rabbit Team are the only instance of this strategy being demonstrated in the anime. In the match against All-Stars University, after discovering that their tank fares poorly when toe-to-toe with enemy heavy tanks, Azusa instead keys on their tanks effectiveness at hunting down light tanks. In their newfound role as "light tank killer", Rabbit Team makes short of two Chaffee tanks, saving the surrounded CV.33. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Baby's Breath and her favorite tank is the British Comet tank. *In the Drama CD:"Everyone! What Are You Choosing?", she has chosen to take Kado (Flower Arrangement) first before she chose to take Senshado. *In the Anzio OVA, she was indirectly called a second Miho by her teammates. *In Der Film, she is seen taken notes on tactics whilst watching film reel of an attacking M3 Lee. *She is seen alongside Miho during the battle against Bellwall Academy, thus implying that she is the new vice-commander for Ooarai. *Azusa has a younger brother. *In the manga she seems to be a huge fan of St. Gloriana Girls College with Yuuki. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Rabbit Team Category:Tank Commanders Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory